villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Romeo (PJ Masks)
Romeo is the main antagonist of the animated show PJ Masks ahead of Luna Girl, Night Ninja and The Wolfy Kids. He is voiced by Alex Thorne, who also voiced Zuma in Paw Patrol. Appearance Romeo wears a white lab coat with a satchel. Along with his coat, he wears teal gloves, gray boots, gray pants, and black goggles with a short and thin antenna standing outside from the edge of the left lens frame. Romeo has fair skin, blue eyes and a black spiky hairdo with a white streak just over his left eye. Personality Romeo is extremely intelligent for his age, but like many about as young as he is, Romeo fails to see the sagely distinction between knowledge and wisdom, consistently confusing either for both. He isn't very physically combative, but is very bent and keen on taking over the world. He has an intense dislike for the PJ Masks, but isn't extremely violent with them. He usually knows when he is defeated. He doesn't seem to care for anybody other than himself and his minions, Robot and Robbette, the latter two he occasionally insults. Despite this his has shown a nice side to them espesicially Robot, shown in Catboy and Gekko's Robot Rampage and Nobody's Sidekick. He has strong rivilary with Luna Girl and to a lesser extent Night Ninja but he occassionally teams up with them as seen in "Catboy and the Shrinker, Wacky Floats and PJ Masks vs Bad Guys United. Biography Backstory Romeo's backstory is unknown, other than he has known the Pj Masks for a while and knows thier secret indentiteis. Villainous Acts *Blame it on The Train, Owlette - Romeo steals a train to catch his runaway mobile lab, and does not intend on returning it. *Owlette and the Flash Flip Trip - Romeo and his new Robot turn all the books in town into picture books of Romeo. *Catboy and the Pogo Dozer - Romeo uses a pair of boxing gloves to break down a wall in the museum to steal a jetpack to spray stink gas down the citizens' chimneys. *Owlette's Terrible Pterodactyl Trouble - Romeo steals a pterodactyl exhibit from a museum and turns it into a flying robot. *Catboy and the Shrinker - Romeo teams up with Night Ninja and creates a size-controlling machine in hopes of defeating the PJ Masks. *Speak UP, Gekko - Romeo steals Gekko's voice with a machine he calls his "Voice Box" and hopes to frame the PJ Masks for his crimes. *Catboy VS. Robo-Cat - Romeo kidnaps Gekko and Owlette in the day and creates robots of them. He also creates a robot of Catboy, but couldn't power it until he could get his circuitboard from Catboy. *Gekko and the Mssing Gekko-Mobile - Romeo steals eggs from the school to use as ammo for the Rottenator-a machine that turns eggs rotten to stink up the city. *Gekko's Nice Ice Plan - Romeo creates an ice machine and turns the city into an icy ride for his "Laboggan". *Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem - Romeo plans to use his Space Laser to carve his face on the moon so people know who he is. *Clumsy Catboy - Romeo creates a laser that can make the target clumsy. He planned to use it to make the city too clumsy to stop him. *Gekko and the Mayhem at the Museum - Romeo takes over the Museum while his lab's mobility battery is charging, and creates his "Big Box of Bad" that sets a blue-green grid and multiple flags over the city. It is unknown how Romeo thought he could take over the world this way, though. *Catboy Takes Control - Romeo steals the students' science fair projects to create a remote that can control one's actions. Later, he makes Owlette steal more remote controls to create a remote that can control limitless people. *Gekko Floats - Romeo attempts to make the PJ Masks and their headquarters float away. *Catboy's Two-Wheeled Wonder - Romeo steals all the vehicles in town and threatens to destroy the PJ Masks' super vehicles. *Owlette's New Move - Romeo plans to use his Tracker Whacker to flatten the town, his Ice Machine to freeze the PJ Masks' vehicles, his Go-Slow Ray to slow the PJ Masks, and his Sniff-O-Wiff to fill the PJ Masks' headquarters with Super Duper Smelly Spray, all connected with his Radical Romeo Remote. This is one of his biggest plans. *Supersonic Owlette - Romeo uses his teleporter to break into headquarters. *Owlette of a Kind - Romeo steals items from the school shed as a diversion for his true plan-use his Power Copier to gain the PJ Masks' powers. *Catboy Squared - Romeo uses his multiplying machine to create more robots that will hold people in the air until people follow his orders. *Slowpoke Gekko - Romeo creates the "Go-Slow Ray" that can turn the target very slow. He plans to use it to turn everyone super slow. *Super-Sized Gekko - It is revealed that Romeo created the "Small-Sizer", a handheld version of the Shrinker. He is only mentioned in the episode. *Lionel-Saurus - Romeo creates pet snacks that manipulate the size of the eater. Romeo said that it took him 365 nights, which concludes that Biggie Chews and Shrinky Snacks take one year to make. *Catboy's Cuddly - Romeo attempts to replace all the plush toys in the city with replicas of himself. *Catboy Does It Again - Romeo creates the Rewind-O-Ray and plans to send the PJ Masks back in time to before they were superheroes. *Terrible Two-Some - Romeo creates a laser ray that gives the target the mind of a two-year-old. Once everyone was a two=year-old, they would be taught to serve Romeo. *PJ Pinball - Romeo steals wrecking balls to destroy the town like a game of Pinball. *Bounce-a-Tron - Romeo creates the Bounce-a-lot Machine, but it is stolen by Night Ninja. At the end he gets it back from Night Ninja and causes mayhem until he is stopped by the Masks. *Wacky Floats - Romeo teams up Night Ninja and connects controlling machines to floats to cause havoc. *Romeo's Disguise - Romeo disguises as Owlette and sucessfully kidnaps her, Catboy, Gekko, Night Ninja, Luna Girl and the latter two's minions and tries to send them to the moon so he can take over the world. *PJ Robot - Romeo creates a robot hoping to use it to trap the PJ Masks. *Robot's Pet Cat - Romeo turns Catboy into a real cat for his Robot. *Gekko, Master of the Deep - Romeo turns Robot into "Roboctopus" by taking every metal object in the city and turning it into more arms. *May The Best Power Win - Romeo creates a belt for Robot to tackle every power the PJ Masks have. *Moonbreaker - Romeo almost destroys the moon looking for a crystal to make his powers stronger. He also steals Luna Girl's moon crystal when his plan is ruined, but realizes the PJ Masks and Luna Girl could overpower him. *Romeocoaster - Romeo steals all the electronis in the school and the power from the PJ's HQ. Afterwards he makes a plan and tricks the Masks and other villains at the fair and traps the heroes on his 'Romeocoaster'. *Gekko and the Oppisite Ray - Romeo tricks the Masks into thinking he wants to be thier friend before turning Owellete and Catboy into villains. *PJ Masks vs Bad Guys United - Romeo teams up with Luna Girl and Night Ninja by stealing a moonstone and they almost defeat the PJ Masks. Trivia *Romeo is the first villain to appear in the series. *Romeo is the first villain to know the PJ Masks' identities. *Romeo broke the fourth wall by talking to the viewers in Lionel-Saurus. *The white streak in his hair could be a reference to Cruella De Vil's hair. *Romeo likes Double Tofu Pistachio ice cream. *Romeo is the only villain in the series with one clear motive-to take over the world. *Romeo has a cuddly bear named Hugsie Bear. *Of all the 3 orginial antagonists (Romeo, Luna Girl and Night Ninja) Romeo is the most evil as he wants to take over the world. However he is not as evil as the Wolfy Kids, who are far more threating to the Masks, due to thier howling ability. * He is considered by fans to be the overall main antagonist of the series due to having more plans than anyone else and because he appears in more episodes than the other nightime villains. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Kids Category:Kidnapper Category:Mastermind Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Archenemy Category:Incompetent Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Cowards Category:Destroyers Category:Enigmatic Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Abusers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mischievous